


Draw me like one of your French girls

by Beanz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drawing, Kwami Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: Tikki's drawing of Plagg doesn't turn out as expected...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Draw me like one of your French girls

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” Plagg smirked at Tikki. He had positioned himself on a pillow in front of her, in the perfect position, and waited while she propped up a notepad and started drawing.

_Sometime later_

“Did you… Did you give me a cookie for a head?!” Plagg exclaimed, looking between Tikki and her drawing of him with a mixture of shock and outrage.

“Um…”

“You gave me a cookie head! What the hell, Tikki?!”

“I’m sorry but I’m hungry!”

“Hungry?! You gave me a cookie head because you were hungry?!”

Tikki huffed and flew off while Plagg was left staring at the picture.

_A camembert head would have been better!_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun short story I found as I was going through my WIP stories. If I find the photo that inspired it I'll share it as well.


End file.
